I'm Full Of Mirrors
by TheWordPhoenix
Summary: Monoma likes keeping his friends close to him. Very very close.


I'm Full Of Mirrors

Ore? Huh? You want to talk to me? Oh, who am I kidding? Of course you want to talk to me. Take a seat, make yourself comfortable. You've been quivering like a rabbit the entire time.

The truth is, it's been a while. You've kept me in here for so long, it's really getting on my nerves... There's nothing to do! If you could put in a television here for me, that would be great. And need I mention the food? Honestly, are you sure you've been bringing me food from the cafeteria? It's unusually tasteless.

Say, how did the final exams go this time? Did we beat those bastards from Class A? Oh, say we did! That would be glorious. Even though I wasn't there to help this time... When are my classmates coming to visit me? Huh? Huh? What do you mean they aren't? ...

That Kendou, she's always so very responsible. She can sort everything out. The sports festival, the camp, even Awase's silly crush on that class A girl. And now this. Ever since you guys found my secret stash... Oh? You want to know more about it? Well, it's just a few things I've picked up here and there, you know, nothing too important, just the necessities.

It's really infuriating, having a copy quirk. Ei? What's that in your hand? That's a lot of papers, show me.

...

Is it about that again? Here, take them back.

No, I won't answer that. No. Put that away. Just a glass of water will do, thank you and goodbye.

...

What are you, some sort of therapist? ... My childhood, was fine, thank you for asking. Oh, that incident wasn't that bad you know... They thought I was stealing their quirks, that's all.

My parents? They were very nice to me. We used to go out walking every Sunday around Kyushu. There were so many people! Can you believe that there are so many quirks? It's very interesting, no?

My quirk? It's a great quirk! No, I don't believe I ever said it was infuriating. It's great, I can be anyone, anyone I want!

Who am I? What do you mean by that? Wait. Wait. This water is over, can you get some more? Thank you.

... It's rather quiet now...

Oh, you're back. So I was thinking of that play we put on during the cultural festival, right? Wasn't that amazing? Much better than that A gumi. That's the power of class B.

Stop asking me that, you're not making sense! No, that doesn't make sense, it doesn't. I'm me, who else would I be? Insecurity? Please wait so I can finish laughing. Identity issues? Just what are you suggesting?

I know who I am, of course. I'm Monoma! I can copy all quirks, and use them better.

Yes, better, or what would be the point? Just how useless would this quirk be if all it was was a subpar reproduction of other's quirks? Then the wielder of that quirk would be truly useless, right? But that's not me, no it's not me. Hahahaha.

That's why I love my classmates so much! There are so many quirks for me to use, I can pick and choose, ne? And because they're there, I can win! Haaah, that's one of my only weaknesses you know, I always need to have them near me.

And that's why I have that secret stash. I keep everything so neatly, you know. It's hard to put them nicely. I've been collecting them since I was a kid, you know! I've kept so many pockets in my costume for it to work. But I'm afraid of keeping them there, you know. My costume is made for theatre, not keeping my little specimens safe.

Oh, what's that expression on your face? Huh huh huh? What does that mean? It looks like disgust, but you're not disgusted are you? All of us have to reach our quirk's full potential, don't we?

The toenails are easy to keep, you know. I have these little plastic sachets. The hair sometimes gets tangled so I have to tie it up with something, or I get mixed up. Sometimes I can't get either, so I have to make do with little pieces of skin. I dug in a few small slots in my cache with clips.

It's a unique collection, isn't it? And no, it's not against the law. Why have you taken it away? No, don't leave now. It's all for my class, you see. Only with this, can I be anyone, isn't that right? No, stay, _stay, _STAY!

Then I won't be lonely. I won't be alone.


End file.
